This invention relates generally to self-aligning bearings, including spherical bearings and spherical rod end bearings. More particularly, the present invention relates to self-aligned bearings provided with a preloaded braking member. The present invention also contemplates the unique method of manufacturing the above referenced two type bearings.
The self-aligning form of bearing has found wide acceptance in industry and has been used in a multiplicity of applications in a variety of environments. One such application may be described as an "exception type" bearing application. In this particular application, the primary purpose of the bearing is to provide an operative attachment between two members and on an exceptional basis provide a bearing support between the two members so operatively attached. More specifically, this application requires that the two members, that is the inner member and outer member, remain relatively movable under certain predetermined load situations. When this predetermined load situation or amount is exceeded, then the bearing must provide for the relative movement of the two so operatively attached members.
The typical prior art approach provided such an "exception type" or "stiff" bearing to cause an interference fit between the inner and outer members at their respective bearing surfaces. This is done by either oversizing the inner member or undersizing the outer member. This has proven substantially satisfactory because the movement of the inner member with respect to the outer member will ultimately cause a degree of wear and such wear will render the bearing assembly "loose."